Teamwork
by mnstonecold
Summary: sequel to my story Revenge for Ari. update to end to be soon from 111407. Please read before. Review! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

NCIS

I don't own NCIS. It is property of Bellisarius productions and Paramount CBS Television.

_Teamwork_

black & white teaser-a fireball in the wardroom

Sequel to my story '_Revenge for Ari'_ The characters I created are in this. Read the first story before reading this or it won't make sense.

It has been six months since Hanley McCormick was apprehended for infiltrating NCIS. Everything is back to normal. McGee still has only partial use of his right arm. Kellie has become an asset to the team working with Abby in the lab. Tony and Ziva have become close. Gibbs is still Gibbs.

Tony is at his desk looking at a package left for him. He opens it ans is surprised.

"Oh, looky. A DVD player and recorder. It's not my birthday. Who did this?"

"Come on Tony. We have to finish this case before Gibbs gets back." McGee says.

Ziva David goes over and looks at it and then to him, "It wasn't me. Although someone knows you. You must have a secret admirer."

"Well, I wonder who it could be?"

Ziva sees Gibbs coming and hurries back to her desk.

Gibbs stares at Tony and ask, "Why aren't you working?"

"Oh, I just got this from someone. I don't know who sen it?"

"Yeah, does this look like a party. Get back to work!"

He walks over to his desk. Tony sets the player down and Ziva notices something.

"Tony, do you have that plugged in?"

"No, my special Israeli lea-"

"Then why is it counting down?"

He looks at it and it says: 00:06

Gibbs grabs it and heads for the elevator opens the door and throws it in.

"Get down!" he yells as the bomb explodes.


	2. Chapter 2

NCIS

_Teamwork_

Chapter 2

One minute before the explosion

Multiple Threat Assessment CenterMTAC

Director Jenny Shepard is looking at the main screen talking to NCIS Agent Daniel Snyder. He is assigned to Bahrain and has received intelligence reports for the director.

"Why didn't we hear of these reports before?" Jen asks.

"We didn't find them credible until we caught a member of Hezbolla trying to infiltrate our security systems. We only got the intel last night."

Jen rubs her fingers through he hair and asks, "When is this attack planned, Agent Snyder?"

"From our intel it could be today or next week. We just don't know"-

He is cut off be a rumbling in the NCIS main office building.

The image disappears and the fire alarm sound. Because of the delicate equipment in MTAC the sprinklers are not activated.

"What was that?" Jen asks.

One minute before...

Autopsy

"Ready for the liver Doctor." Palmer says.

"You know that reminds my of this one fellow that had been shot right in his liver. He bled right out all over the floor when I opened him up. Made such a mess that my assistant had an awful time cleaning it up."

"Yeah I remember that. It happened seven month ago...I think."

"You think. If you want to be known for you stories Mr. Palmer you'll have to recall things...-

They both hear a rumbling in the building. Then the sprinklers go off and they scramble to protect the evidence contained in the body.

Abby's lab

one minute before...

"Well, just run the blood and check the clothes for gun shot residue." she tell he assistant Kellie.

"Okay ma'am. I'll be done before you get back."

"I doubt that very much. And when your done with Burt..." she says as she picks up he farting hippo put him back where he belong."

She goes to put him down but then decide to take him with to the squad room. She walks through the door and the elevator explodes. It send shrapnel into the hall and into the lab. Abby is hit by flying debris as she screams out.


	3. Chapter 3

NCIS

Teamwork

It's been awhile so this may not be accurate to what I remember.

NCIS is owned by...you know.

The ward room is dark and filled with smoke as Gibbs surveys the damage from the bomb. Little does he know he may have done damage to more than just the building. He sees Ziva holding her leg and it appears she has taken some shrapnel as has McGee and Tony.

"You guys okay?" he asks.

"Yeah boss." McGee and Tony chime in.

"Uh, no." Ziva exclaims in pain.

"I have a piece of the-elevator I guess in my thigh."

"We'll get you help." Tony says as he calls 911 on his phone.

"They won't work Tony. The fire supression system also block calls so as to not active any other devices."

"What, probie. I can't hear you over all these alarms going off.."

The sprinkler system activates cooling the fire in the elevator shaft, and now causing other problems.

"We need to find out what happened and quick. McGee you help Ziva. Tony you're with me."

Gibbs and Tony make their way up the stairs which took a side impact from the explosion.

In MTAC Jen asks the controllers what happened. They can't open the door because of the lockdown. They can barely hear the alarms outside.

"Get those damn doors open. Now!"

"We can't, director." Cynthia relies, "The building is on a level one lockdown."

"Level one means a terrorist threat, or worse, Cynthia. I'm not running this agency from a locked room."

"Yes, director. We try again."

Outside Tony and Gibbs try to access MTAC with the retina scan, with no luck.

"McGee, how do we hot wire this thing to open the doors?" Gibbs yells down to the bullpen.

"Uh, you have to enter the override code that the director has."

"Override code?" Gibbs says.

"What could it be, boss." DiNozzo asks.

"I don't know Tony. Why don't you go in and ask!" Gibbs replies.

Meanwhile in autopsy.

"Mr. Palmer. Banging on the door won't help. Gibbs will find us.. Just give it time."

As the water from the sprinklers starts to slowly flood the room Palmer panics.

"But what if he doesn't what if we-"

Mr. Palmer! We have to remain calm. I'm sure there are other things that are a priority for Gibbs, the director, Ziva, Tony, McGee even Abby. We just have to be calm."

In the remains of the hallway to the elevator the lab.

"Oh, God.!" Kellie exclaims.

Abby moans from the debris on top of her. She is badly injured and can't move.

"Gibbs." she exclaims.

"No, it's me. They'll be coming as soon-" as she coughs from the smoke in the air.\

"Get, Gibbs. Hurry." Abby softly says.

"I can't. NCIS is on lock down and the stairwell is blocked."

"Call-" Abby chokes out.

"I tried. The phone servers are blocked and the cell towers are frozen because of the explosion."

"Okay, just try to-" as Abby drift into unconsciousness.

"Oh, no." Kellie exclaims.

On the outside the situation is a little more calm. But just a little. Fire and rescue from the Navy is already on scene. They extinguish the fire. The bomb squad is waiting to go in for more threats. That is when the cavalry arrives in the form of FBI agents Fornell and Sacks.

"What do we have?" he asks the lead fireman.

"We don't know yet. We have to get in and find-"

"You haven't gotten in yet! Sacks, I'll be on channel 3. "

"Whoa. Where do think you going?" the firefighter says.

"My friends are in there. I'm going to help."

"Not on my watch. We already have casualties from this, I don't need another." the firefighter orders.

Fornell looks angry but then realizes if anyone could survive this it's Leroy Jethro Gibbs.


End file.
